1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display control apparatus and method adapted to display an image, and also relates to a recording medium in which a program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various efforts have been made to downsize electronic equipment (e.g., an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera, a cell phone, and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) including a display device to display an image. While downsizing of electronic equipment may improve convenience in use, e.g., reduced weight and higher portability, it may cause viewing a displayed image to be more difficult due to its limited size.
Hitherto, the following proposals have been made, for example, to overcome such a difficulty. A target object, e.g., a human face, is detected from an image displayed on a screen, and a display area and an enlargement factor for displaying the target object in an enlarged size are determined depending on the position, size, etc. of the detected target object. An image is displayed in an enlarged size in accordance with the determined display area and enlargement factor. When a plurality of target objects are present in the image, the target objects are classified into a plurality of sets and enlarged display is presented per set (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-311888).
Meanwhile, an image pickup apparatus has also been proposed in which, when capturing an image by the image pickup apparatus, a focus adjustment region is displayed in an enlarged size to confirm whether the captured image is in focus.
In the above-described related art, only a particular detectable object, e.g., a face, is displayed as the target object, or only the focus adjustment region is displayed in an enlarged size. However, an area in the image for which a photographer tries to make confirmation differs depending on the image to be captured. Namely, such an area is the focus adjustment region in some cases and the human face in other cases. Accordingly, the known method of displaying only the target object or only the focus adjustment region may not ensure that the area to which the photographer has paid attention is displayed.